Tararan
| affiliation = Thriller Bark Pirates | occupation = General Zombie ; Commander of the Spider Mice | residence = Thriller Bark | epithet = | jva = Kazunari Tanaka | Funi eva = Todd Upchurch (Ep. 346 - 406); Jim Foronda (Ep. 407+) | status = Deceased }} Tararan was a General Zombie and the Commander of the Spider Mice on Thriller Bark. He was the one that had caught the Thousand Sunny in his webs, forcing the Straw Hat Pirates to enter the island. Appearance He was a giant combination of a monkey and a spider. He had the head, hands and tail of a monkey, and the body of a spider. His spider body was black and yellow striped. He had bandages wrapped around his hands and the middle of his torso, and wore what seemed to be an aviator hat, partially colored black, with one goggle covering his left eye. His right eye had shadows around it, and he was missing one of his teeth. Personality Tararan is a very smug and vicious creature, telling Franky and Robin that they will all be annihilated. He also appeared to be overconfident as he continued to brag or laugh as soon as he temporarily gained the upper hand in his battle with Franky and Robin. He has a habit of starting his sentences with “Monkey, Monkey”. Abilities and Powers As a General Zombie, Tararan was, in theory, immortal and powerful, which is shown when he survived a bridge collapse and a considerable fall. Hogback modified all of the threads in the spider mice, including Tararan, so they could be cut. However, as with all zombies, he was weak against salt. Furthermore, Tararan was no match for Franky's attacks, even to the point of bleeding and being thrown backwards. Attacks * |Supaidā Nettori Netto|literally meaning "Spider Sticky Net"}}: Tararan sends out a spiderweb from the palm of his hands to create platforms for climbing or to immobilize an opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sticky Spider Net. History As Franky and Nico Robin were running away from the horde of General Zombies, they encountered Tararan on the mansion's bridge. Tararan held the two of them back before they could reach the coffin containing Luffy and explained to them that they would face the same fate as their captain soon enough. Franky then questioned him whether the webs surrounding the Thousand Sunny were also his doing, to which he explained that their moves had been monitored by Perona's ghost network. Robin also asked him about his big ears and whether they were an asset to their information network, however, contradicting her statement, Tararan was unable to hear her, prompting Franky to yell at him for having big ears just for show. To Tararan's surprise, Franky then destroyed the bridge sustaining them, causing him and the General Zombies to fall to the ground below. However, he quickly regained consciousness and threatened to get back up there, but before he could do so, a skeleton fell from the sky. Unfazed by the unknown intruder, Tararan quickly intercepted Franky and Robin. He then shot his Spider Nettori Net towards Robin, but was foiled when the latter used her devil fruit powers to slap his eyeball, causing him to get stuck in his own sticky net. Tararan was then attacked by Franky using nunchucks created from the mansion's columns, sending him flying backwards and in surprise at how an ordinary human could be that strong. Franky continued his onslaught of nunchuck attacks until Tararan was finally able to stop it using his sticky net. However, he is caught off guard when Franky fired his Weapons Left into Tararan's face. The battle between the two was temporarily paused when Robin was captured by Tararan's spider mice underlings, with Tararan boasting about them being able to catch anyone off guard. Suddenly, they all heard singing, and Brook appeared in front of them. Tararan noticed that the skeleton was not a zombie and lunged at him while questioning if he was a member of the Straw Hats. However, Brook simply unsheathed his sword and cut Tararan down with his Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri. With his last words, Tararan recalled that Brook looked familiar, but before he could finish his thought, his shadow came out of his body and was purified. Major Battles *Tararan vs. Nico Robin and Franky *Tararan vs. Brook Trivia *His name is possibly a reference to the "tarantula" spider. *His combination of a monkey and a spider is a pun on the spider monkey. *He has a habit of starting his sentences with "Monkey, Monkey". *He also has a distinct laughter that sounds like a monkey: "A-a-a-a-a". References Site Navigation fr:Tararan ca:Talaran it:Tararan Category:Male Characters Category:General Zombies